


Third Time's the Charm

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hybrids, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Smut, Wetting, hybrid!sana, puppy!sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: puppy/hybrid Sana x Jihyo





	Third Time's the Charm

She really doesn’t know how long she can last at this rate. 

Sure, the first one or two glasses of water hadn’t done much. But after the third one, things got a bit uncomfortable. And after the fourth, she was really starting to feel it. The fifth left her with her tail tucked between her thighs, one leg bouncing up and down as a minor distraction. 

So, here she is. Collar on, kneeling patiently on the floor facing the door, trying her best not to let a single drop out. 

The last two times they had tried this both ended with Sana emptying herself all over the couch before her master had even come home. She remembers the pitying look on Jihyo’s face as she walked into the scene. Sana shamefully sitting in the puddle she had just created. Tear filled eyes. Ears drooped. Helpless whines slipping past her lips. And, sure, Jihyo was forgiving. Seeing how miserable Sana could look tended to do that to her. But even through all the cuddles and tummy rubs and “my poor messy puppy”s that were sent her way, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed in herself. She wants to prove to her master that she can and will do this right. She just had to try a little harder!

That’s why this third time would be different. Sana would make sure of that. 

She waits patiently, but time seems to move so low. A quick glance at the clock tells her Jihyo should be home in about 5 minutes or so. She’d already taken the liberty of stripping down to just her underwear and collar. Just the way she knows her master likes it. Just the way she knows Jihyo will want her to be when she comes home.

If only she’d get there sooner!

But soon 5 minutes becomes 15 minutes, and 15 becomes 20. Sana can’t help but get a little impatient. Her tail sways sadly against the floor. When would Jihyo get home to see how good she was being? She needed to hurry up. The pressure in her stomach is only getting stronger with each second. It heats her up, burns her in such a way that she can’t get enough of. She feels warm and full. Tingles run up and down her body, shaking her to her core. It doesn’t matter, really, if it is slightly uncomfortable. It’ll all be worth it if she can manage to hold out. Just a little longer, just a little longer. Maybe if she just shifts her legs a little more she can…

And then the door opens.

Sana’s tail comes to life behind her. Her ears perk up in an instant. She almost shifts to get up from her kneeling, to greet her master with wet kisses all over her face like she so often does, but then she hesitates. Right. She was going to be good if it was the last thing she could do. So she sits and waits for Jihyo to acknowledge her. 

“Oh, what’s this?” Jihyo questions. The woman approaches Sana after removing her shoes, quite visibly shocked by how well-behaved Sana was currently being. Now she stand in front of Sana, looking down at her on the floor, all prim and proper, legs folded underneath her.

“Don’t you look so gorgeous for me, hm?” A strong hand cups underneath Sana’s chin. “Did you do what I asked puppy? Were you a good girl?”

Sana simply nods, but Jihyo tsks at her. “Ah ah. Use your words baby.”

“Yes, mommy. I was good for you and I drank everything you asked.”

The satisfied smile on Jihyo’s face is all she needs to know she’s done well. The woman continues to stroke Sana’s chin, then down to her neck. There she lightly fiddles with the little bell at the end of her collar. An idle, yet endearing gesture. Then she pulls the hand away to offer it to Sana. To help her stand up on wobbly legs and lead her further into the apartment. Partially from the weight she was putting on them, partially from the fact her bladder is still very much full. 

Standing up really does make all the difference. Gravity makes it so much harder for her to hold it all in. And, god, does she want to give in. Just let it all out. But she wants to last a little longer. Long enough for Jihyo to approve of her behavior. To tell her what a good girl she’s been. And she holds it. Keeps holding it when Jihyo gets herself comfortable and pulls up a chair from their dinner table. The woman sits down, leans back a bit, looking at her puppy expectantly. Of course, Sana knows that her master wants her to sit in her lap. So she makes her way over, fullness more apparent with each step. It’s torture. But such a sweet, searing torture that she can’t bring herself to be annoyed by it.

No, she revels in it.  


When she takes her rightful seat, she savors the feeling even more. Jihyo’s thigh so nicely pressed between her own. Making it even harder not to squirm. But she has to be good! Maybe talking to Jihyo will speed this up a little. 

“I really did do everything you asked, mommy. And I haven’t used the bathroom at all. Honest.”

Jihyo smirks at her puppy’s hastiness, but she’ll be easy on her. Even if she did step out of line a bit. She’d been more than compliant with everything else.

“Did you really?” Jihyo finally responds to Sana. “Well…let’s check that, shall we?”

Sana watches the eyes that trail down her body. Looks down to realize those eyes are focused on the lower part of her stomach. They must be, because Jihyo’s hand comes from behind Sana’s back to lightly rub at that area. Only another moment passes before that hand slowly pushes forward, choking Sana up. It burns, but it burns so good. She shakes at the feeling, barely able to keep her composure. Barely able to keep it all in. She can tell Jihyo is teasing her when the hand presses harder. Masking it as a double-check just to make sure Sana’s telling the truth. But she knows. She always knows. She probably knew from the moment she had walked through the door. 

But that didn’t matter. All Sana had to focus on was keeping it in. Only a few more seconds and it’s be over. Just a little more…

Finally, the hand eases away.

“I’d say everything checks out baby. You really managed to hold it all this time. My good girl. So well-behaved for me.”

The affirmation takes a second to settle into Sana’s mind. Then her tail wags faster than it had in days, and Jihyo laughs at that. She wiggles in squirms in the woman’s lap, satisfied with her master’s words. She’s finally done it! She held it and Jihyo’s happy about it. It’s impossible to stay still, joy running through her veins. She made her master happy, and that’s all that matters.

Jihyo smiles at her baby, clearly amused by her wiggling and squirming. “You’re my good little puppy, aren’t you?” She scratches right behind Sana’s ears. “So proud of you baby. You’ve done so well. You deserve a reward, right?” And Sana quickly nods in agreement.

Sana’s just as proud of herself as her master is. She almost thought she wouldn’t make it. But now she gets to bask in the praise she’s getting from her master. It feels so good to finally make her proud. So, so good…

So good that it slips her mind what she was supposed to be doing in the first place. 

At first, she doesn’t even notice what she’s done. Her face is still pressed into the warm palm cradling her face. But the hand pulls away, leaving her a little more cold than before. What happened? Had she done something wrong? It’s then that she finally realizes there’s a wet warmth underneath her. One that soaks her panties and Jihyo’s work pants (and most likely the chair underneath them).

Oh no.

Those tell-tale tears fill up her eyes again. She didn’t mean to do it. Really she didn’t! But Jihyo just made her so excited with all her praise and kind words that Sana couldn’t help herself. The other woman must be so disappointed in her. 

She lets out a long whimper, a tear or two slowly dripping down her round cheeks. But Jihyo kisses them away just as fast as they appear. Was she not upset with her?

“Is puppy embarrassed?” Jihyo soothingly asks. “Aww it’s okay. You did so well for me anyway.”

The wet inside of Sana’s thigh is rubbed so lovingly that the puppy can’t help but calm down.

Jihyo continues, “You did exactly what I asked of you. You held it until I got home, and that’s farther than you’ve ever gotten, isn’t it baby?”

“You’re not mad at me? I still did good?” Sana asks.

“Of course you did Sana.” A hand reaches forward into Sana’s soaked underwear. Not a care given at how messy it is right now. “Mommy’s still still so proud of you.”

Jihyo adjusts them both a bit better in the chair. Splays Sana’s thighs open a tad wider. Tight circles rub around Sana’s clit in the next moment. She jolts a bit at the sensation. She’s just so sensitive after holding for so long that she can’t help it. 

“I bet that feels good. It feels even better after letting yourself go, huh?”

“Y-yes. Puppy feels really, really good mommy.” 

A quick kiss to Sana’s cheek. A few more strokes on her clit. A light tug on her tail with Jihyo’s other hand. And that’s all it takes for that building pressure from her master’s ministrations to be released. It’s pure bliss after everything that’s happened, so she’s more than content with just riding out the warm waves that roll over her. Doing nothing else to aid in her own orgasm. 

Sana slumps forward. Lets herself be cradled in loving arms. Hands stroke her back, to remind her that she’s cared for, That Jihyo won’t go anywhere. No matter how messy she may be. How messy they both may be. If this tenderness carries on any longer, Sana’s sure she’ll end up dozing off on her master’s lap.

But Jihyo must know that too. For she pats Sana’s thigh gently. “Now then, let’s go get you cleaned up. I’ll clean this up while you go wait for me to run a bubble bath. Okay puppy?”

That’s all it takes for Sana to excitedly get up and rush to the bathroom, wagging tail and Jihyo’s giggles trailing behind her. And when they climb into the bath minutes later, Jihyo makes sure to make her puppy feel just as loved as she deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I wrote...yeah.


End file.
